


Even if I lose you, I’ll get you back.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier to keep them close when you're their Number One Enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if I lose you, I’ll get you back.

  
It was supposed to be easy for Axel to play the asshole – it came so naturally for him, in fact, that there were days when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and figured that if he could figure out a way, he would probably punch his own lights out. After all, anyone who could take a dinky Nobody kid out for salt sea ice cream, head off somewhere else to wipe the floor with the faces of their comrades, and STILL feel bored enough to torment whoever was left in the Tower for the rest of the day probably _wasn’t_ the kind of guy that you’d want to be friends with.

  
He wondered, then, when it stopped being natural for him. When he started hesitating with every smart line or at every corner, started wondering if what he was doing was for the best or if it was simply a matter of self-preservation. He was supposed to be fine with that, and he certainly wasn’t supposed to care.

  
The asshole came running back when things started falling apart, granting him the ability to shut his eyes, keep his head low and ruin the one good thing he had going for himself in his unlife. Hurt like a bitch, watching the betrayal stain the blue of those eyes (and later, looking at those eyes and seeing no light of recognition whatsoever), but withdrawing was the one trump card Axel had left if he ever wanted to see Roxas again.  



End file.
